Healing
by Dreams-Weaver
Summary: This story is an example of how I wanted to see Sonny and Mike really come to an understanding. I forgot, but I'll enter a disclaimer later in the main story, but I do not own any GH characters only this story.


**I refuse to believe that it's over for my Sonny and Carly. Stupid IIC! Anywho, I wrote this a long time ago, but I lost it. Can't remember exactly what was happening when I wrote this, but it's before Baby Morgan and the whole stupid Alcazar and the Panic Room SLs.**

**Hope you like. It was actually my first GH – S & C story. I think Sarah Brown was still Carly when I wrote this.**

**This story is an example of how I wanted to see Sonny and Mike really come to an understanding.**

**--------------**

**HEALING**

Mike kept his gaze on his children when he made his announcement.

"Congratulations Daddy!" Courtney wrapped him in a hug.

"Thank you honey,"

Sonny turned on his heel and walked out. Mike was getting married. He swallowed hard. His Dad was getting married.

He ignored Johnny and walked away. Dimly he heard the car start up. Without realizing it he had reached the docks. He sat down on the bench and looked out over the water.

He had no idea how long he sat there. He was drawn from his thoughts by the sound of his wife's voice.

"Hey," he smiled weakly.

"Hey yourself," Carly sat down beside him and leaned forward to kiss his cheek, "I thought you were spending some time with Mike?"

"I did. I just decided to leave early,"

"He told me he had an announcement. What was it?"

Sonny inhaled sharply and swallowed trying to clear his throat. "He's getting married."

Carly's face lit up. "Really? That's incredible! I'm so happy for him."

He stood up and walked away.

Carly was stunned. She hurried to catch up with him.

"Slow down Mr. Corinthos. Where are you going?"

"Work,"

"Not until you tell me what's wrong,"

"Nothing. Go home,"

She reached out to grab his arm, "Talk to me."

He stopped and turned towards her, "There's nothing wrong. I'm just working up to something."

"Is it Mike getting married?"

He nodded.

"You're not happy for him?"

He shook his head.

"Why not?"

He shrugged and looked at his shoes.

"I promise not to laugh,"

"It's not a laughing matter," he growled.

Her lips twitched and her heart melted at how cute he looked with his head down as he shuffled his feet.

She sobered, "What is it?"

"I know it can never happen, but part of me really wants my parents back together. Him getting married means he forgot my mother,"

"Oh Sonny," she enveloped him in a hug.

"I know I should be happy, but I'm still mad for my mother's sake,"

"Have you told Mike how you feel?"

"No. I never will,"

"You should. He might surprise you,"

He didn't reply. He just clung to her.

"I love you,"

"I love you too,"

"Go talk to him. Don't ruin his happy day,"

He nodded and kissed her on the lips.

"I'll see you at home," he pressed a kiss to her forehead, "Thank you."

Carly smiled and watched him walk away.

--------

Mike opened his door and saw his son standing there.

"Michael,"

"Hey," he adjusted his tie, "Can I come in?"

"Sure," the older man stepped aside.

"Thanks," he walked into the main room.

He turned and stared at his father. Taking a deep breath he said, "I just wanted to say congratulations. I hope you'll be very happy."

He made to leave.

Mike blocked his way, "What is it Michael?"

"Nothing,"

Mike just waited.

"Fine! I'm angry that you've forgotten Mama!"

A shocked look crossed Mike's face. He stared at his son.

"You think I'm forgetting your mother?"

"You didn't love her enough to stay. Now you're getting married it's…" he shrugged.

"Like I'm slapping both of you in the face,"

Sonny nodded. He rubbed a hand along the back of his neck and said, "I know it's my issue to deal with, but Carly said I should tell you. She said 'Congrats' by the way."

"Tell her thanks and she was right,"

"Courtney's okay with it and a part of me is too,"

"Courtney didn't suffer like you did,"

He nodded again, his gaze still on the ground. He didn't know what he wanted to hear, but he knew better than to get his hopes up.

"Michael. Look at me,"

He waited until Sonny raised his eyes to his.

"I made a mistake with you and your mother. I should never have left. It'll haunt me for the rest of my life, but I will always love your mother. I carry her in my heart everywhere I go. And when I find myself missing her, all I have to do is look at you,"

Mike swallowed to remove the lump in his throat and continued, "You are so much like your mother that I know she will always be here with me."

He placed a hand over Sonny's heart and then over his own.

"I'm nothing like Mama,"

"You're everything like your mother. You're honest, loyal, and caring. You're incredibly romantic and you're a wonderful husband to Carly and you've opened your heart to Michael,"

Mike placed his hands on either side of Sonny's face. "Your mother would be so proud of the man you've become. As am I."

Something broke in Sonny. He'd always wanted his parents - especially his dad - to be proud of him. He couldn't stop the tears from spilling over. "I'm sorry."

"I love her. But I can't do this without you,"

Sonny looked at his father. He felt a weight lift off his shoulders and the band around his heart snap.

"I want you happy,"

"I am," he drew him into a hug, "Thank you."

They stepped back from each other.

"There's something I need to ask you,"

"What is it?" Sonny asked as he wiped away his tears.

-----------

Michael Corinthos Jr. stood proudly by his father's side in his capacity as Best Man.

He watched as first his beautiful sister and then his beloved wife entered the room.

He tore his attention from his wife and turned his head towards the door to watch the bride enter. For the first time in his life he was caught off guard. He looked at Carly and saw that she looked as stunned as he did.

With a chuckle he turned with the rest of his family and watched Michael Corinthos Sr. exchange vows with Barbara-Jean Spenser.

**- END -**


End file.
